Joey wasn't right
by The Fucking Wizzz
Summary: This is what happens when you don't fall asleep, and in front of you lies a computer. The tools which made this possible were a 100% clear mind and friends. Don't ask how I got friends. :P
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongChapter: Joey's Joy Ride Pt 1/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Joey stopped and went into a deep gaze with his eyes set upon the dark corner in his room. There lied a tiger lily in a pot next to the window. Outside it was raining and today Joey seemed very emotional. Then it hit him. Oh no. It was happening; he couldn't help thinking about his lover Alyssa again. He tried so hard not to. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be held back. But like dozens of africanized bees, they came creeping forward until they filled his brain; Alyssa's smile shined like silver, as impressive as chrome, it overwhelmed Joey so much he started gasping for air. Alyssa's eyes were like a mystery that needed to be solved. Alyssa's legs were like radio towers: curvy and tight. If you think that was the best part then let's talk about the breasts; they were big, beautiful and ready to mingle. How could Joey not be helpless in the face of that? I mean, sure, Joey and Alyssa had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night. Before shit went down Joey snapped out of it. But the daunting thoughts of Alyssa would come back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Next day Joey was touching little girls and boys in his cold ass basement, but he found it really hard to focus when thinking of Alyssa! So instead of touching little girls he started touching himself in the most seductive way possible. He even went as far as pulling a sex doll with Alyssa's face on it and did some naughty things until he was so tired that he couldn't look straight. Then he heard a voice from behind her say "It will all be ogre soon". Joey tried to respond, but then the intruder put a rag over his nose and mouth which was doused with Chloroform…./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongBenevolence: 2 months before meeting Alyssa~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Joey the man that with all of his heart loves breasts and little girls. He awoke to the sound of harpies screaming in his ears as he awoke.* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! What the hell is that damn sound."screamed Joey". He turned over to an alarm clock which was being held by someone…..Joey looked down at the person's feet, slowly making his way to her breasts. Joey sighed *Why do you have such a pretty face, but a flat chest*? The girl had dark brown hair that masked half of her face. Then her body set Joey off, giving him the boner the size of . She seemed to have pajamas on, but that didn't stop Joey from fantasizing about little girls. The girl was Joey's younger sister;Genna. Genna screamed at Joey *YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL PERV*! Joey immediately fell out of bed to start putting clothes on as Genna left the room with her face red as a tomato. Joey was so confused when he saw her face as she left the room and looked down to see his other head looking straight in his eyes. He then looked in his mirror and started to pose. Applause filled his head and people started complimenting him on his huge biceps. He then replied with *ahhh you're all so kind*, then he started coming back into reality when he saw his incomplete homework on his desk. *Fuck it* thought Joey, he knew how to get pass the teachers. Then off with the adventure to school.~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"By the time Joey got to school it was only a few minutes till lunch break. He sneaked his way in through the crowd of freshman. It was his third year of high school, but he was about the same height as the first years...On his way through the abundant crowd of young boys and super cute young girls, Joey started to think. Thinking harder than the thing in his pants he reached for his phone. Dialed up his friend Torrin and asked a simple question. "Where are you"? With that an ogre hand grabbed Joey from behind and dragged him out of the crowd and onto the open entrance hallway. Looking his friend straight in the eyes Joey saw lust, and a whole lot of it. In Torrin's left hand was a camera and in the right was a cellphone. "Wut do u want m8"? asked Torrin. Joey made an eerie face and walked away from his amateur friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Not only had Joey become a master in the art of pervertization, but made his own rank among his kind. He likes to call it being picky, but others see past that and assume he's a rapist. Chloroform and roofies filled his locker in hidden places. Not only that, but if you get close enough to his locker then you can hear the rattling of his chains. Joey walked to the lunch room with a spontaneous combustion of his stomach yearning for death. His daily dose of ramen and mountain dew seem to be slowing down his routines, so today he decided to eat the special. Chicken Wang Thursday. All you can eat chicken for Joey's poor stomach. As he stepped into the large auditorium the scent of strawberries filled his ever so weak lungs. Filling him with the greatest sensation ever..."The smell of girls" thought Joey. He turned to where the scent had derived from and saw it with his own two eyes. The goddess of the school...Also his one and only crush. Alyssa Bentley. Oh the thought of just talking her turned Joey onto his back like a loyal dog. Her dark yet shuttered eyes give off the impression that she's hiding things. Secrets. And Joey wants to learn those secrets one day. But the only way to do that is to talk to her, one on one. He decided to ignore her presence for now and sit on the far back table to think of a plan. Known to the newer students as school's personal hell. That's because the only way to become a member of that table is to beat an existing member with a fan-fiction. Only the bravest dare to join. But who made the table so scary, well Torrin of course. The rumors say that Torrin pounded a senior boxer to the ground and repeatedly skull fucked them. Sitting down Joey asked his senpai how to win the heart of Alyssa. His senpai "CeCe-Senpai" glared at him with her cold exquisite eyes and spoke with her mouth, not with her voice. The words spelled out….N..I...G...S. No that couldn't be right, "Thought Joey". "Nigs?"asked Joey with a sincere expression. She just kept doing it until a strong, cold fist smeared across his face. *Everything was now black*. Joey could feel blood dripping down his forehead as he looked up to the one who knocked him down. "Black as day, nigga" said Tyrone with a husky voice, as he walked away. Joey forgot, but with determination and the will of a thousand fire ants he finally found that Tyrone was a nig. Which probably sent him into an uncontrollable blind rage.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Joey pushed himself off the ground and walked to his table he noticed the clock 11:20! WTF was all that came to his mind. All that was left at his table were two things. A note and Torrin. Panicking he first went for the note and read it. "Note, not Nigs". Joey shook his head in agreement to what the note had to offer. But then looking to his left he saw the malevolent Torrin fiddling with his camera. Once Joey came close to the merciless being he could feel a tension, which could probably be cut with a butter knife. Feeling this he started to walk away, but then the presence got stronger and covered Joey with a force greater than lord shrek himself. Surrounding him with the feeling of unsureness and guilt. But then Torrin went in front of him and showed Joey a video. It was a video in which he was knocked out by Torrin….."wait" said Joey. "Rewind and pause at the 2:43 min mark" he said once more, but this time with more of a vigorous approach. Once he paused the video they could clearly see ALYSSA STARING AT HIM. "Wooohhh" he screamed at the top of his lungs with an overjoyed voice. Joey then took the camera and raced to the bathroom with his pant zipper unzipped. Torrin followed and could hear very loud slapping. When opening the door a bellow could be heard, echoing and piercing Torrin's eardrums. As if the god's praised Joey that day~. The floors were covered in what seemed to be a very fine and creamy white coat of paint. No words were exchanged in the bathroom…./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"11:40 and Joey felt it necessary to ditch class for today and see what else could be done for fun. He decided to walk over to the poetry club in the elementary school. *Loli club*. Standing outside their oversized stainless steel doors he found a certain kind of comfort from standing there. Whether that be hearing all the children from the inside or the outside, it just felt right. He turned the knob and walked into a very large room with several monitors. Two had computers hooked up and some nerds were playing eroge. While the other five monitors had been hooked up through a system of cameras throughout the school. Each camera peered over a class of students, each student being under five feet tall. Nobody seemed to notice the small Joey walk in and run over to the tallest student in the room. Joey's target was Matt, he was a hardcore weaboo and poetry writer. "Perfect for the role of writing down a note for Alyssa" thought Joey. Joey confronted the wise six foot tall weaboo fan with some japanese words. "Ching chong ding dong" said Joey half hearted. Matt replied with the biggest grin anybody could have seen. White and bright. He pulled out a piece of paper and with his neatest hand writing wrote...emHow do we come to be here next to each other...in the night ...Where are the stars that show us to our love inevitable…Outside the leaves flame usual in darkness and the rain falls cool and blessed on the holy flesh…the black men waiting on the corner for a womanly mirage...I am amazed by peace...It is this possibility of you asleep and breathing in the quiet air/em. Sincerely yours truly Joey~Pls come to the back of the school at 3:00 thats deep "thought Joey" as he read it a hundred times over. Before leaving a high ranking otaku came bolting through the steel door like it was nothing. He screamed to his brethren "Alyssa the goddess has a little sister!". Then like a fire, the entire room was engulfed with sophomores and juniors running around the room with joy. Joey wanted no part of this discussion, but he decided to listen in on the conversation for a few moments…..The boys uncovered many things within a five minute time limit. A brown haired short boy "james" discovered that she was in class 136, at the end of the hallway. Then a laughter seized the boy's attention as the room became silent. Matt was visible holding a picture of what seemed to be a little boy smiling. Then Matt grinned while saying the scariest words "We now know who she likes, all we gotta do is use him to our advantage". Joey then nervously bolted down the hallway to Alyssa's locker with note in hand. All he cared about at this point was Alyssa, but slowly he was growing fond of the idea of having more than one victim. Joey then hunched down and sighed which was followed by a lunatic grin and laugh. 's note: These snack breaks are fucking with me….Rip, My sanity/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"By the time he had calmed down the final bell rung in his ears. Ding Ding Ding Dong. But He wasn't gonna leave yet, once he started to see people leave, Joey walked to Alyssa's locker and slipped the note in. "Ahhh, ignorance is bliss"..Thought Joey, as he went off to his locker. 6-6-6 was the magic code as he swiftly turned the lock. When opening his locker all of his pictures he ordered from Torrin piled out like a dirty closet. "So freaking many!" He screamed, as he picked each up and put them in his trench coat. From panty shots to quick peeks; Torrin sure as hell knew his thing. After picking up the photos Joey found that there was an unfamiliar face. A short haired brunette with curves that would make a super model jealous. But the most defined part of her would be the eyes. It's as if she stole her sister's eyes and made them ten times more innocent looking. Like a cat on the street, and you just wanna pick her up to take her that Joey picked up his ritalin and chloroform and made his way up to the "poetry club", but on his way through the lobby doors he saw Torrin behind him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was now 3:15 as the clock ticked in a slow fashion above the art room. The door in front of Joey seemed rough as always. Creeeeek. The door opened with ease, but when he opened it fully there was a circle of members from the club in the middle of the room. On closer inspection a little boy could be seen through the cracks of the group. Joey got closer and closer until he could see Matt questioning the boy. The members seemed to have captured the boy before he got on the bus. And obviously shit hit the fan when Matt heard Joey say "I'm telling, unless you help me". Matt and his crew turned to see Joey staring them down, or rather up. Matt screamed an order to his men "bring me his head!" The group of about fifteen boys rushed Joey. Each stopped right in front of Joey, all of them had fear in their eyes. Joey then turned around to see Torrin in a Muay Thai stance with fists clenched. Then quickly, like a race started Torrin ran into each boys face with his deadly knees. Blood splattered everywhere, as well as some teeth. Kick after kick. Each grunted with pain and one boy which was still conscious looked at his comrade's body and screamed,"Why is his back shaped like an S!". But then Torrin punched his lights out. Now the only ones left standing were the three perverts. All sharing the same goal, but not opinion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Matt had a nervous look of oppression as he gazed upon Torrin's fists of fury. Not only had Matt felt fear at this point, but a burning passion in his heart. He picked up the dying James when Joey slowly approached Matt with Torrin following behind. He threw James straight at the boys and bolted to the door. With that Torrin broke James in half, splitting his insides all over the reached the door as the ogre hand grabbed him to the ground. Laying on the ground Matt weeped with honest feeling of how he wanted to live. Pleading to do anything if his life could be lived to the fullest, touching little girls. Then Joey walked over to the two's quarrel, "You can live..If you help us" said Joey with a great smirk on his face. Matt then went on his hands and knees and cried while saying, "Thank you great lord chin chin". Joey then remembered his ruthless days as lord chin chin. Grabbing anybody to his liking and snapping their backs as if they were sex dolls. Then repeatedly banged them until their eyes crossed and needed a day off school./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Joey helped up Matt with his extra strong right arm. When Matt stood up, he had a bruise from where lord chin chin touched him. But it didn't matter at this point, all he could do was accept the pain and move on. For he didn't want a "private session" from Torrin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After discussing the plan of how they were going to use the little soft baby skin boy named Anthony the clock clicked "3:30". Each boy had the nastiest malicious look as Anthony peered over their jerk circle of knowledge. He thought he was going to pass out from just being in the same room as these "ogres". Matt then walked over to Anthony with the body language of a loving father, then BAM. He pinned the little poor Anthony down and gave the plan in a simple form to him. "You'll be the decoy and bring her to the bubblers tomorrow or else" Matt at that pointed at Torrin. A white and yellow aura covered him like a blanket as he stared down at Anthony. With that Anthony lost his will to talk, but instead shook his head, as the boys let him out and Matt spanked his bby ass hard. "Well that's a wrap" said Matt, as he shook hands with his scary allies. From there each boy went their way, but before they left Joey asked Torrin a question. "Why did you come and save me?", but with that Torrin laughed and showed him a video. "This is material for a customer I have" said Torrin with his creepy ass grin. Joey shook his head and walked out from the best club ever. Bringing his drugs to his house with him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When Joey arrived home it was 4:00, and his little sister Genna should've come home a few minutes ago. When he opened his front door there was a strange feeling in the air. It wasn't as visible as a heated argument, but it still had enough power to trigger the one hair on Joey's head. From the door he walked over to his man cave, sat down and started his enterprize up "pc". When he went to grab a beverage from his cooler, instead of grabbing the handle he felt something squishy. Looking down he saw his sister looking through his stuff, but when she felt his cold as the south pole hands she screamed. "WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Genna jumped from the embarrassment that pursued and didn't come back. Even skipping dinner, but Joey hadn't thought that touching a girls behind would be feel so good . Yet it made a girl redder than the stop and go lights./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Joey didn't mind it the least that he got to touch such a young girl right after school. He then flipped his hair and looked at his bby, *nothing will put us apart bby* though Joey as he stroked his child's smooth back. Nothing~. After doing his readings and finishing the stupid ass literary homework, he finally got to update his little girl blog. The thread has been growing, ever since "poetry" club has been in act. And it seems today someone from the club published trash talk, but instead of doing anything Joey flew onto his bed. Closed his dirty eyes and fell asleep for the next day. That night he dreamed of a snake eating a ripe apple for the picking.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a thursday morning and Joey wanted nothing to do with school, but he had a meeting to attend with his "friends". He got up out of bed and for the first time ever woke up on time. While standing up in the middle of the dark room he felt the urge to take a piss. Shoving the door open and running to the bathroom, he did all of this while stripping himself. Like a ballet dance, he swiftly strode through the halls and tossed his clothes aside. When he met with the thin bathroom door there was a sound of water dripping. On instinct he crouched down and opened the door, ever so slightly. Up until he could see Genna getting out of the shower and putting on a towel. He thought to himself "It's just a little peek, it won't hurt anyone". Right after she had her hello kitty towel on she made her way to the door. Joey freaked out and looked for a place to hide, but to his demise there was the fact that he fucked up. Creeeek. Once the door opened Genna was walking straight at Joey. Their eyes met and by then she fell atop of Joey. Both fell down like trees on the hardwood floor. She glanced at Joey's face and made her way to his tight boxers. That made her redder than melting steel. Joey tried to explain to her what was happening, but he stopped in mid sentence. "It's not what….". He then felt his dick rise onto the soft legs of his little sister. Her towel had fallen off and wasn't covering her, it was then that Joey said to himself "I can't go back now :3". Joey looked into her hazel eyes and with the calmest expression said "just accept your fate".

Joey grabbed Genna with his small sweaty hands. This was his first time in which he can touch such a smooth beautiful body. First he went for her triple A sized breasts, and made his way down to her stomach. The he started to tickle Genna's curvy waste, until she made a small squeak gaining Joey's attention. She looked at him with curious, and slightly fear filled eyes. Like a dog asking for a treat~. With that look on her adorable face, Joey lost his cool and shoved onto her back. Shouts of pain could be heard throughout the desolate house, but Joey didn't care. For he loved the thrill it brought him, like a rush of adrenaline when on a roller-coaster or first date. Just hearing her whine while he thrusted his snake into her made blood rush to his head.

After what had felt like an eternity Joey collapsed beside Genna who had been red from the brutal poundings. Genna just peered over Joey's face when a smirk developed over her lips. Joey still hadn't ejaculated, and he planned not to. But when Genna caressed her lips around Joey's penis….He knew nothing good, nor bad could "cum" of it. Genna's mouth felt like it was melting Joey's penis, almost like she was eating him. Back and forth, up and down. He just couldn't get enough, as he was holding the excitement in Genna gagged from the tension in her throat. Probably a few minutes had passed and her face had turned from red to purple. Joey thought about letting her get some air, but right now his mind was in the gutter. She seemed to have fallen unconscious, when her eyes rolled back and she turned limp. But still, Joey wanted to finish what he had started. And after a while his penis felt like it was building incredible pressure up. Almost as if a volcano was going to erupt.3...2... , followed by multiple splats. Joey's love went everywhere "mostly in his little sister's mouth". Then his world around him started to become hazy. And his last words were...Awww yeahhh. As he fell backwards onto Genna's soft chest.*Black*

When Joey awoke he found two objects beside him on the floor. One was a note, while the other was the alarm clock beeping its ass off. It flashed 2:20pm, in the most vexatious manner. Joey got up and stomped the shit out of the alarm clock, thinking that would stop it. Instead he picked up the note and walked over to the outlet. Ripping out the damn thing. In return stopped the annoying sound, which was more painful than anything. Joey then zipped his pants up from last night and walked over to the window, and opened the note. It read in the softest and smallest handwriting; "I went to school for avoiding the unwanted attention..Was last night fun? Cause i'm bringing home a friend to play with.. :P …~Genna". After reading his sister's satisfying description of what his future had in store for him, he laughed like a mad scientist. Bringing forth his middle finger, and opening his window. An old man across the street saw the young man's misleading emotions. Crazy smirk, dilated eyes, and energetic body movements. He just sighed and turned his head from the attention whore.

Joey was now getting ready for school, but after putting his shoes on he heard his phone ring. It seemed to be all the way back in his room, upstairs. Joey then dashed with the grace of a trained Olympian through the halls, each stride proved to be inhuman. *Maybe that's because he stalks little girls at the park, and when they notice him...he sprinted away*. Reaching his door and opening it, he found his flip phone on his bed. Picking it up and pressing the accept button was easy, but what the other side of the phone had to say shocked him."Joey!" screamed Torrin. "Where have you been!? Alyssa has been looking for you everywhere!". Joey immediately hung up the phone and ran back down stairs. His face was flushed with intense emotion as he opened the front door and went outside. For today was his day! Stepping out onto the remote street he started a paced jog towards school. Triumphantly and nervously, with a little mix of excitement.

As Joey was approaching school, he saw in the distance little boys and girls. They seemed to be playing on the school's playground. Gazing, staring, stalking, they were all the same thing to Joey. But in his deep thought while looking at the kids play, he started to think of how the future will play out for him. He stood there for a few minutes, up until the little kids went inside. Then he striked, waiting for the teachers to turn their backs. After that he slid through the door's tiny slit, bending his knees to look like the kids.. *Too much did Joey rely on this technique*. But this was the only way to get into school right now.

Finally there, Joey ran to the poetry club. Same old doors, but some new sign with the words; Free candy on the door. Joey winced at the thought of how misleading that is. Not to mention the girly font which was displayed on the sign, but almost chicken scratched. *first person* I ripped the paper off the door and threw it into the nearby garbage. After shooting that beautiful three-pointer, I jogged back to the door and opened it. A disgusting warm breeze filled my pitiful lungs as the door swung open


End file.
